


Help a Brother Out

by Winnychan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blanket Permission, Heterosexual Sex, Light-Hearted, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Season, Podfic Welcome, Short One Shot, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnychan/pseuds/Winnychan
Summary: It's springtime and Michelangelo is fresh out of porn!  This is causing a big problem for him. Like, REAL big.





	Help a Brother Out

It was mating season, and Mikey was having some trouble finding relief. He was the sort of creature who thrived on variety, and he had already read every single one of his current stash of dirty magazines. He hadn’t planned ahead enough to scavenge ANY new material before Spring started. In his desperation, he wound up invading Donatello’s usually very off-limits personal space to complain about his predicament, which was especially being hampered due to the proxy thing Don was using to limit his internet access. 

 

Halfway through an enthusiastic sales pitch about why porn blocking proxies during mating season were a heinous and evil form of tyranny, Donatello interrupted him to flatly deny the request. Apparently he just happened to remember the exact number of viruses and malicious malware detections that Mike had caused LAST spring by going to questionable websites and clicking on every shady advertisement that promised to show him more boobs. Not only were his carefully crafted and passionate demands for sexual freedom of expression on the internet simultaneously ignored and denied. Don was being a real dick about it.

 

Which... was nothing new, and probably what Mike should have expected in hindsight. This “most gentle brother” of theirs just happened to have earned a reputation for turning into a sharp-tongued asshole during this time of year, running hot and cold. He always ended the season by making a big round of sheepish apologies to everybody. Ironically, it was _Raphael_ whose personality and temper seemed to suffer the least. Leonardo once shared an interesting theory about this. He said that it was probably because Raph had so many year-round opportunities to practice controlling his anger and unpredictable emotions. Donatello, by contrast, was even keel and logical by default. He’s not at all accustomed to constantly keeping his guard up against sudden emotional outbursts or fits of rage. He reasoned that when mating season descended on the lair, kicking all of their hormones into high gear and making their pheromones clash, and it threw everyone out of whack, Donnie was probably one of the least equipped to handle it. 

 

In this particular example of assholery, Don’s response was needlessly caustic. His tone and creative word choice made it perfectly clear that he fully intended to drive Mike out of his room as quickly as possible so he might get back to being alone, doing what they ALL really need to be doing right now... in private! 

 

 

But Mike was not so easy to shake. It wasn’t just that he was annoyingly persistent, but also quite resilient to other people’s insults after a lifetime of practice alternately annoying and hero-worshiping the resident hothead of the family. He pleaded reasonably that if he wasn’t allowed to download internet porn on his own, then Donnie really ought to find him some links that _were_ safe, or copy some video clips onto a flash drive or something! Don probably had a bunch of hardcore videos saved somewhere on all those computers and servers of his.... Well, _doesn’t_ he? Couldn’t he help a brother out already?! 

 

Don looked at Mike sideways for a beat or two before he confessed, “Yeeeaah. I.. might have some videos saved. Just a few. Heh.”

 

That was how Don and Mike -- both of whom, up until now, had seemed rather comfortable and confident about identifying as heterosexual -- came to find themselves hanging out alone in the temporarily-evil-genius’s bedroom, browsing through his stash of digital porn. Mike kept wondering when this whole venture would start feeling super weird. He'd walked in here totally expecting weird, after all. Brief Total Awkwardness was a price he was willing to pay, he'd decided, if the result would be a treasure trove of bouncing titties. But it was hard to feel awkward when Don was so matter of fact and unembarrassed himself. 

 

Donnie’s collection turned out to be fairly… extensive! And _eclectic_ , you could say. Everything had been meticulously organized into folders and sub-folders. Some of these had names that made no sense at all to Mike. Others made his blue eyes bulge. Some even indicated kinks and sexual acts which Mikey hadn't even CONSIDERED before! 

 

“Dude,” he goggled openly, his upper lip hitching on one side as he leaned in closer to the monitor. “Seriously? Is that -- what it sounds like? I didn’t even know that was a _thing!_ ”

 

“Yep. Totally a thing,” Don assured him with lazy confidence. The genius was reclining casually in his office chair, both feet propped up on a non-working computer tower that was shoved up against his large metal desk. He still did not look embarrassed at all. “When it comes to porn on the internet, it’s a pretty safe assumption that _everything_ is a thing.” 

 

Don felt obliged to show Mike a wide variety of material. At first he tried asking a few probing questions, trying to form a general profile in his mind about what his little brother’s interests might be. The problem was that too much of the time, Mikey didn’t quite seem to KNOW if he was into this or that. But he was pretty sure he _might_ be? So they would have to look and see. 

 

They started transferring video files onto a spare thumb drive Don had lying around. He was pleased to have found a solution that involved far less security risk than simply releasing his little brother to run free and unchecked through the wide, wide world of x-rated porn sites. 

 

Just a _few_ of Don’s folders earned a cringe-worthy reaction from Mikey, but for the most part his eyes and his grin just kept getting bigger, and he was saying things like, “Yeah! Okay! You got more of that? Put a bunch of that on there! Waitwait, open up that one! Holy shit, is that--? Yes. YES, dude. I’m gonna need, like, this _whole folder._ ” 

 

“Mikey, that’s like one-hundred and twelve videos. And most are hi-def.”

 

“Yep. Don’t care! Gimme one-hundred and twelve videos, STAT. I want them ALL, every single one!”

 

Donnie chucked and dragged himself out of his chair, muttering under his breath, “Okay, whatever. It's fine. I'll have to find you a bigger flash drive…” 

 

Don was actually pleased by his brother’s enthusiasm with this tour into depravity. It helped that Mike never made a grab for the mouse or tried to wrest control in any way except to plead his excited suggestions. There was nothing competitive going on here, nor any struggle for dominance that might have stirred up his blood and made him feel crazy. Don was surprised to find himself relaxing and starting to have fun with the task of rounding up porn for Mikey. His company was actually refreshing. 

 

But poor Mike was getting more and more worked up as he continued to watch Don’s videos. Soon he was squirming lower in his seat, getting quieter and quieter. His communication abilities were rapidly being reduced to urgent nods and hitching breaths. Finally he couldn’t stand it anymore and squeaked, “Dude! We gotta… we gotta take a break from this! I gotta go.” 

 

Donatello gave him a long, droll look before rolling his eyes and suggesting, “Or you could just -- I don’t know, take care of it? Like I give a fuck. You’re so loud all the time, it’s not like we all haven’t heard it before.” He was sure that either of his other two brothers would have been embarrassed or outraged at this. They probably would have attacked him violently on the spot for making such a disgusting suggestion. 

 

Mikey, on the other hand, had always been completely shameless about anything to do with sex. “Oh god, thank you,” he groaned, pushing his tail against his legs and letting his cock slide free. Using the friction from both his thighs and one loosely closed fist, he started going to town. 

 

Don watched dispassionately, more curious about his brother’s technique than aroused by what he was seeing. Eventually, however, his attention is drawn back to the video that had set Mike off. He had to admit, it was a pretty hot scene playing out on the monitor. And because he really did not give a fuck – wasn’t the slightest bit threatened, or even capable of feeling something like shyness, in his current testosterone-addled state -- he eventually cranked the sound up and joined Mikey in jerking himself off. 

 

Like always, once they were getting close, Don’s churring was downright _stealthy_ compared to Michelangelo’s caterwauling. But they both got there, and afterwards Don was completely untroubled as he looked over with a grin. “Feeling better? Have I adequately… ‘helped a brother out’?” he wondered with air quotes. 

 

“Well. Uh…” Mike glanced down between his legs uncertainly.

 

Don’s grin faltered sharply into a disbelief that bordered on annoyance as he realized that even though Mike had just cum, he was obviously still rock hard. He leaned back in the office chair and deadpanned, “Seriously, Mikey? Was that not hardcore enough for you?” 

 

“I just. I dunno! Dude, I got stamina! I’m like a stallion or something,” Mike explained. He looked over his predicament, looking frustrated and just a little forlorn. 

 

Then he seemed to get an idea. Mikey's wide, imploring eyes looked up at Donatello. “Do you… have you ever… wanted to try other things? Imeanlikebesideswatchingvideos?” He swallowed hard and his brow ridges lifted in question. 

 

Donatello’s face wiped blank. He stared at Mike for several beats. Then he turned away to press the power button on the monitor, causing the screen to go blank, and also yanked out the audio cable to silence the enthusiastic cries of the woman in the video who was still being plowed ruthlessly. 

 

Silence descended on the room as Don worked the mouse, commanding his computer to safely eject the flash drive. He kept his eyes on the systray. It seemed to take forever. As soon as he saw the notification appear, he pulled the thumb drive out of its USB slot and immediately held it out to Mike. 

 

The younger turtle bit his lip and hesitated, then reached out and took the USB stick. He looked down at it uncertainly. “So…?” 

 

“Oh, we’re done here,” Don explained. His arm came up to stab his finger toward the door, demanding quietly, “Get the fuck out.” 

 

Mike was almost always shameless about sex. But in this one particular case, he blushed deeply and fled the room without another word. 

 

They never spoke of it again.


End file.
